The Random Mate Gathering
by Mossheart Feathersong
Summary: When the Clans go mad, they mate with very unexpected cats. First fanfic, rated T just in case. PM me to submit pairings. I do not own Warriors. Discontinued.
1. BreezeXDawn

**Ello, I'm Mossy Feathers. This is my first fanfiction, a series of oneshots, so I would appreciate it if no-one flames. This fanfiction is for ****_humor,_**** and yeah. Not much else to say...**

* * *

** BreezestepXDawnpelt**

Cats from all clans stampeded into the gathering area. RiverClan was already there, with Mistystar sitting on a branch demanding fish. ShadowClan arrived next, with ThunderClan close behind. Bramblestar and Blackstar took their places. After a while, WindClan waltzed in. No, seriously. _Waltzed._ Everyone had a partner, except Breezepelt. He was a lonely loner because Heathertail dumped him to be in a love triangle with Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

Dawnpelt trotted up to Breezepelt, grabbed him suddenly, and spun him around and around and around and around and around. Breezepelt was flung over to RiverClan's beer pile and ended up slurping all of it up in an effort to get his head out of a bottle while everyone laughed at him. This made him both mad and drunk.

While Dawnpelt was running around yelling that she was pregnant, Breezepelt ran over and leaped on her demanding "sparkly vaders". Nightcloud just shrugged and leaped on Breezepelt, while some idiotic cat (Cough **Berrynose** Cough) called a dogpile. Because of all the extra weight, Dawnpelt's kits came immediately. Breezepelt, Dawnpelt and a random RiverClan cat named them Drunkkit, Waltzkit and Dogpilekit.

Blackstar randomly made them warriors, called Drunklunatic, WaltzWindClan and DogpileonBerrynose. Everyone cheered. The clouds opend, and a white cat with black stripes flew out.

"This marks the end of our first Random Mates Gathering!"

* * *

**God that was horrible. And short too, sorry about that. So, R&R, don't flame please and PM me if you have an idea for a random pairing!**


	2. BerryXMisty

**Awww, no reviews? C'mon, you can do better! Also, as for the guests, feel free to submit pairings in reviews. In each chapter, the random she will have three kits who then become warriors. Their names? You can choose! Anyway, I present the next chapterrrr...**

* * *

**BerrynoseXMistystar**

Feathersong (the white cat) had given a giant spring to all the clans, so they bounded off to the island. Blackstar and his clan swung in looking like rockstars. WindClan flew onto their branch before Onestar kicked them all off stating that he was the king of the hill. He was about to boot Blackstar off but Bramblestar landed on top of him. RiverClan swam onto the island, while Mistystar facebranched onto the tree.

When Berrynose got her down, Mistystar screamed, rammed into him and announced that she was kitting. Willowshine rushed to help her, but tripped over a stunned Berrynose and fed her insta-kit instead of poppy seeds. Oh dear...

To make a long story short, three kits came out but one was dead. The kits were named Branchkit, Hillkit and Deadkit. All ended well.

* * *

**okay, so... Lets try to get a few more reviews this time, uh... First reviewer gets a cookie and an OC!**


	3. AN

**Hi. Mossy feathers here. So, this is just an author's note saying that I haven't got any reviews so far. So, I'm not gonna update until I get at least 5 reviews. Those reviewers can get one OC each. The OCS will also appear in my next story, about when the clans discover twitter. So, please review.**

**Also, make sure to check out my brother Baccakit and his story, "When the warrior cats get cell phones".**

**Mossy Feathers, signing off.**


	4. Important AN and preview

**_Hi guys. Mossy Feathers here._**

**_Though I have recieved 5 reviewers, I have decided to discontinue this story. I have thought about it and I feel more comfortable when writing in a different format._**

**_no worries, all submitted OCs will be in the new story. It is based off my brother, Baccakit's "When warriors get cell phones." My story will be called "Warriors and Twitter- ultimate humor". Corny title, I know. But anyway, that's pretty much it. Oh, and to make this discontinuation fair, I will give you the first chapter to my new story._**

**_Until later!_**

* * *

**_Bluemoon- _**_Okay, is everyone here?_

_**TallestStar- **__No, I think TwistedRivers isn't here._

**_TornBetween- _**_Ugh. Bluemoon, hurry up! Invite that slowpoke!_

_**Bluemoon- **__I have._

**_TwistedRivers-_**_ Sorry, I was AFP._

**_HeartOfATree- _**_?_

**_TornBetween-_**_ Away from pawboard. Who invited you, anyway, HeartOfATree? _

**_Bluemoon- _**_Eheheh..._

**_TallestStar- _**_*sigh* #Lovers._

**_Bluemoon- _**_Shaddup. Anyway, we should probably give these PawPads to the Clans. But how?_

**_HeartOfATree- _**_Koff koff teleporter Koff koff_

**_TornBetween- _**_Great idea, for a fish-brain._

**_TwistedRivers- _**_Hey, I heard that!_

**_Bluemoon-_**_ Shaddup... Again. Let's just hand these over to SpotsOnABush._

**_TallestStar-_**_ Kay._

**_Bluemoon has logged off_**

**_HeartOfATree has logged off_**

**_TwistedRivers has logged off_**

**_TornBetween- _**_ INeedToothpaste didn't even show up! #Dumped_

**_TornBetween has logged off_**

**_INeedToothpaste has logged on_**

**_INeedToothpaste- _**_Dang it! I missed him!_

**_INeedToothPaste has logged off_**


End file.
